


Exes play truth or drink.

by cupidmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Basically exes play truth or drink, Break Up, Closure, Exes, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Growing Up, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Kinda, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Strangers to Lovers, he’s third wheeling lmao, how do I tag omg help, minsung are my babies, pls give my boys a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidmin/pseuds/cupidmin
Summary: "No, I thought we'd always be together.""I saw my future with you, I wanted to grow old with you."or, in which an unexpected meeting leads to a heartfelt conversation, and Jisung learns that communication is key.(‘NETFELIX just posted a video:Exes play truth or drink! featuring: Minho and The Upcoming Rapper, Han Jisung.’)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	Exes play truth or drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start here’s a small note that I think you should read before continuing:  
> This fic was inspired by this video series on YouTube! It’s called ‘exes play truth or drink’ so if you don’t understand the concept of this, then please check out a few videos on yt ! 
> 
> that’s all for now, I hope you guys enjoy reading !

The chair he’s on is fairly comfortable, the atmosphere in the room is calm. However, Jisung feels like he’s stuck here; he’s writhing on the chair. There were a million ways that Jisung had dreamt of meeting Minho again, but this, as he sits in a fake set with cameras gawking at them, is not one of them. He isn’t ready, he doesn’t think he was ever ready. The shirt he’s wearing feels like it’s suffocating him, and he grabs the front of it and pulls it away with his hand to feel like he has some space to breathe. He wants to hide from his past, because that is all the man that sits in front of him ever was.

Minho is his past love, his past soulmate, his past motivation, his past _everything_. 

Minho is all of his past, but the man who's before him is not the person he remembers, and that is exactly what terrifies him the most. 

People change with time. Memories fade with time. 

This Minho, the one that sits in front of him is not the same Minho that would come home in their compact apartment, tired but with a slice of cheesecake, _just how jisung liked it._

This Minho, is not the one that Jisung could slip into the arms of when the sun decided to rest, and the moon levitated in the dark sky. 

This Minho, is not the Minho that Jisung sees in his crippling memories that dwindle farther and farther away as the tedious days pass.

How they went from lovers to strangers, is truly shocking.

Just, strangers that think about each other way more than they should. Strangers that remember every figment of each other, And strangers, that feel way more towards each other than the lamented fire that sits between them. 

But at the end of the day, they are merely just that; Strangers, who are not familiar with the present-day each other. 

Jisung notices; Of course he does. He notices how Minho looks much older now, his eyes look sharper, his face looks more defined, and his hair is now a warm tan color, unlike the black hair that he had years ago. He notices how he holds himself with such confidence now, contrasting the way Minho had insecurities hanging over his head like stars in the dark sky, and he notices how Minho feels so unfamiliar now, like a person that he doesn’t know of. 

At times like this, Jisung really despises destiny and fate. 

They were fated to meet, years ago. They were destined to fall in love under the glowing moonlight. They were destined to break apart, having to let go of each other unwillingly, but today, Jisung learns that they were also destined to meet again, and he isn’t sure if that is for the better good, or to break his heart even more.

Like every other person, Jisung doesn’t like change. He gets accustomed to things easily, and old habits always die hard. Perhaps, that is why when Minho meets his eyes, Jisung can’t look away. 

Eye contact: it’s a small gesture, but is so intimidate, it is like a connection, something that ties two people together for however long they please. 

They say that your eyes are the windows to your soul.

When Jisung used to look into Minho’s eyes, he’d see a warm home and one of his most favorite emotions: happiness. 

Now, as they sit with a delicate but burdening tension lingering between them, Jisung can’t read the emotions that Minho hides behind his shining eyes. He looks away instantly; the intensity of Minho’s gaze is too much to handle, and Jisung all but falls apart.

Minho looks at him with a small smile planted on his face that stirs a bunch of subsided emotions in his heart, and that is when Jisung knows that Minho was aware that they were bound to meet. Hell, maybe Minho was the one who planned this all. Still, Jisung doesn’t think he can get himself to be mad. He knows Minho is left in the dark just as much as he is, their relationship existing, but that is all. 

Their relationship is just…constant. There are no ribbons to bound them together, no rings to promise each other eternity, and no words to break through the drought between them. 

“We’re starting the recording! I’ve explained the rules to both of you, but I’ll be stating them once again, and then you two can introduce each other.” The director, Seungmin’s voice brings Jisung out of the gaze he drew himself into, and he hopes it wasn’t evident that he was lost in a bittersweet reverie. 

This is their chance to get the closure they never got. This, what they have right now, can be fixed for the better or worse, and it will only take _a conversation._

A conversation that might shatter his heart, or mend it back with relief. One that will either be the end of what they have, or open a new chapter of his life. Jisung doesn’t think he’s ready for this, and with the way Minho seems to have his eyes stuck on his lap, he thinks Minho understands too. (And just as much as Jisung wants to reach out and hold his hand, he can't, because they aren't as close anymore. Minho is so close to him, but so, so unreachable.)

“Okay! The rules are simple, Exes ask each other a set of random questions,” His eyes dart to the stack of cards placed near the equidistant middle of the table, faced down, with each one of the cards having a question printed on it. "You can either answer the question or take a shot." There are two shot glasses placed on the left side of the table with a bottle of what jisung assumes is tequila. 

Minho clears his throat swiftly through the thick air that suffocates them. “Well, Hi. I’m Minho.” The smile Minho gives to the camera is nothing but tight-lipped, and it’s a smile that Minho would do when he wasn’t sure about something. A subtle sense of familiarity, Jisung gets when he looks at Minho’s face, but what makes him shiver is the way he knows exactly what that smile determines. Underlying all the matureness and change, is a part of Minho that still remains the same, and Jisung doesn’t know how to feel about that. ( _Minho isn’t used to having cameras on him, hence the awkward smile._ The thought lingers in the back of his mind like a futile and unbidden visitor.) 

“Umm I’m Jisung...” He trails off, at a loss for words because all Minho said was his name, so he deems himself to do the same. 

“For someone that has like 800 thousand followers, you do sound a little too awkward. are you sure we called the right Jisung?” Seungmin teases, causing Jisung to flush sheepishly. Minho cackles, and he sinks further into his seat. 

(Well, at least the atmosphere feels a bit lighter.)

Holding back a laugh, Minho reaches out to grab a card to divert the attention from a flustered Jisung. He holds the card in front of his face, before he raises an eyebrow.

“Who broke up with who? And why?” 

_Oh._ This is another memory that jisung doesn’t want to visit back. He’s hidden it in the back of his mind, like it deserves to be kept away in Pandora’s box. 

He still remembers the emptiness he felt after they had broken up, and the way their apartment hadn’t felt the same after that, everything seemed empty after that; empty rooms, empty chairs, empty bed, and an empty Jisung. 

Their breakup itself wasn’t something colossal, rather, they knew it was coming, it was just a matter of _when._

  
  
  


Somewhere in Seoul, Korea. 

_It was a placid night, in spite of the small storm brewing outside. Light rain drizzled on the closed window, it’s rhythmic pitter-patter being the only source of music in their warm room. Thunder resonated outside, and Jisung heard the sound of a door opening, followed by a streak of dim light peering into the room, painting over the desk Jisung was sitting at._

_He looks up from the sheet of lyrics that he was working on, expressionless and beyond tired. He blinks his dry eyes, holding them closed for a prolonged second as they sting behind his eyelids. When he opens them again he sees Minho's silhouette leaning on the door, darkness sheathing over his form due to the brightly lit hallway that Minho stands in front of, and Jisung doesn't even need to look at Minho's face to know that he has an unpleasant expression evoked on his face._

_"We really need to talk." Minho's voice is soft, but not the cloying, tender kind of soft. No, Minho's voice may be soft, but he can sense the apprehension that hides behind it. they have been arguing and yelling at each other for so long now and there isn't even an ulterior motive anymore; it is all pointless and always ends with either one of them leaving the house or locking themselves in one of the rooms, so when Minho speaks so softly, as if raising his voice will fuck up the last remnants of their withering relationship,_

_All Jisung can do is nod, knowing this was bound to happen for the worse._

  
  
  
  


"Well, no one broke up with each other." Even if Minho was the one to bring up the words that Jisung didn't dare to utter, in the end, "It was a mutual thing…" Jisung glaces at Minho, only to see that Minho has his gaze set on the stack of cards, but Jisung knows Minho is lost in his thoughts. "Our timing wasn't right, and we barely had time for each other and then it turns out…" Jisung locks his eyes with Minho's, "Minho hyung had to leave. Just as much as I didn't want to let go, we decided to end things then." His voice goes soft as he ends his words, like a painful whisper that he hope's stays between him and Minho. 

Minho gives him a stiff nod, and Jisung takes that as his cue to escape the atmosphere that he put himself into by picking a card from the stack that is placed in front of him. 

"oh!" Jisung exclaims at the question. "When did we start dating? And how long has it been since we broke up?" 

Minho rolls his eyes up, a habit he always does while thinking. "I know! we started dating about… six years back…? and then we broke up like three years back." Minho's phrasing makes it seem like he's uncertain, but his voice is lined with confidence. 

_Well, two can play at this game._

"Has it been so long? I didn't even realize." For the record, those are lies, although less often than before, Jisung does indeed think about how long it has been since they parted, and it hurts the same each time. (That is also how he knows he still isn't moving on, and if he does want to, then he clearly isn't trying.) 

"it is a really long time…I'm shocked you even remember me." Jisung's head snaps up towards Minho at that statement. 

"We both know that I'd remember you no matter what." Jisung mutters, waving his hand in a motion that tells Minho to pick another card. He's hurting himself, and maybe even Minho with his words, but alas, it is the truth. Even if he wants to cry as he says it, even if he had wished a thousand times that it wasn't true, even if forgetting Minho would rid him of the dull ache that thrashes in his heart, it is the truth. 

"For how long were you together?" Minho reads from the card he picked up, and Jisung doesn't even need to think over the answer. 

"For two years and like nine months, I think." It's two years, nine months, and twenty days, to be exact, and Jisung wonders why the fuck he still remembers that. 

Minho hums at his answer, "it was close to three years." he smiles nostalgically, "three, can you believe it?" There's astonishment evident in the way Minho speaks, but it is accompanied by melancholy. 

_I guess that makes the two of us_. Jisung wonders, wishing they had been together for a grand three years, too. 

Maybe then Jisung could have given Minho the rings he had bought. 

He remembers how he spent months working at the small diner near their campus to save up, and just thinking about how much it reeked of oil makes him wince. Nevertheless, it is a pleasant memory to think about, and Jisung does find himself thinking about it occasionally. The rings per say weren’t super expensive, and Jisung had only bought them because the shop selling them had put a few of their items on sale. The rings were one of them; just two thin golden bands that came around the finger to form a small paw. Jisung knew Minho was fond of cats, and although they never had one of their own, he still found the little rings endearingly perfect.

_Would the rings have kept Minho from leaving?_

Jisung never found out the answer to that, but if he had wished for a yes, then he knows he's being selfish.

Their fights got nastier as the rings started feeling heavier in his little backpack, until Jisung stopped worrying about the little rings in the morning and thought more about if they’d get into another fight as the day came to an end, when Minho would return. 

Now, he still has those rings locked away somewhere in his house. Like how mother’s keep their child’s first everything, from the first toy, to the first dress she bought for her child, Jisung keeps the rings. 

(No, he isn’t a mother. Rather, he wants to preserve the memories that the rings hold, although they get messier later. He just doesn’t have the heart to throw them out, and if there is a part of himself that still wishes to have the chance to give one to Minho, he ignores it.) 

He thinks the rings would look pretty on Minho's bare hands. 

"What are you thinking about?" Minho's words bring Jisung out of his thoughts, and he instantly fixes his saddened face to something that seems more approachable. 

"Nothing important…" his words are softly pronounced as he grabs a card, avoiding Minho's eyes, even though he knows they're on him. 

As his eyes scan over the words on the paper, he feels a shy smile bloom on his face. 

"Describe your first date." Jisung reads, and then looks at Minho excitedly. 

Minho stays quiet for a second, before answering. "It was at this carnival, I was supposed to go and meet my friend and Jisung there, but he ended up ditching us. Back then, I didn’t know Jisung _,_ I knew who he was, but I didn’t really talk to him so it was our first time doing something together. We just went on rides and had fun together. Then at the end of the day Jisung asked me if it was a date so I said yes and that was that,” Minho explains, pausing like he has something more to say, “Honestly, I only agreed because he looked cute in the oversized hoodie he was wearing.”

Hearing this, An overly done, scandalous gasp leaves Jisung’s mouth. “Because of a hoodie I was wearing?! Why do you even remember that?” 

“That was probably the first time I saw you in something that wasn’t the same black T-shirt that you would wear everyday. Like seriously, Every. Single. Day.” Minho deadpans, and he sounds so passive agressive that Jisung feels the need to defend himself.

“I didn’t wear the same one every single day, you –“

“Right, because you had like ten copies of the same T-shirt.” Minho cuts him off, his words lined with playfulness.

Jisung shakes his head to indicate a no, opening his mouth to protest but Minho speaks before he can again,

“Don’t even try to deny it, I’ve literally seen your closet.” 

Jisung huffs, crossing his arms over his chest in a petty manner. "You're insufferable." it's a childish comeback, but he thinks it's worth saying from the way Minho giggles after. 

Only then do the pair realize that they got too comfortable, playfully bickering like they used to, and that Seungmin's looking at them confusedly, probably lost because he doesn't know the back story. 

"Sungie–“ Minho pauses momentarily, before clicking his tongue, " _Jisung,_ used to be absolutely obsessed with this one shirt that he owned, he had like, 9 of them. I'm not even kidding." Minho explains to Seungmin, but all Jisung can think of is how much he missed being called Sungie. That's hypocritical of him to say, After all he was the one who told Minho to stop calling him Sungie during one of their old arguments. It still makes him melt though, the nickname flowing from Minho's mouth like he'd been waiting to say it. 

_Ouch????_ He thinks. 

Jisung doesn't even realize when a downturned frown settles on his face.

He hears Seungmin cackle loudly at something Minho said, and it stirs an ugly feeling at the pit of his heart.

"Just pick a card.'' His words come out rougher than how he expected them to sound, and he winces on the inside, watching Minho glances at him and his smile drops a little. Still, Minho obliges, running his fingers over the stack of cards before picking one. It makes Jisung feel a little bad, realizing how Seungmin's gone silent but he's never been keen on apologizing, so he stays quiet, waiting for Minho to read what his card says. 

"What is one memory that you still remember?" Minho looks at him curiously, and a thousand memories run through his head. 

There are a thousand memories that Jisung has of them; 

There’s pleasant ones that Jisung thinks are just small happinesses like the memories where Minho would join him in their bed at night and fall asleep with his face rested in the crook of Jisung’s neck, or when they’d dance in the middle of their living room, simply because they felt like it. The way Minho’s hand would fit into Jisung’s perfectly, and the smile would adorn his face while they did silly moves to make the other laugh. They are Ephemeral too, like when they'd make eye contact while laughing, or the fugitive kiss they'd share before Jisung left for his classes. Jisung considers these his little happinesses; short-lived, and so frequent that he gets accustomed to them, but every time they happen, he still feels something tug at his heart. 

There are also the unforgettable ones, the ones that happen occasionally, but when they do, they’re memorable in their own way. Although Jisung would consider every memory with Minho to be indelible, there are some that he finds himself going back to, for instance the memories of them spending Christmas with each other; they’re filled with chaste kisses stolen under the mistletoe, giggles from when they'd have snowball fights together, and the coquettish words Minho would whisper in his ears as the moon settled up in the sky, or the way Minho would light up when Jisung would show him songs that he was working on, and the compliments that would follow.

Nonetheless, there are dreadful ones too, the ones that Jisung chooses not to remember, the ones that ruined what they had. It is no secret that every relationship has ups and downs, but Jisung has, and always had a short temper, and Minho would bottle too many things up. They’d be okay, they’d be fine, and then they wouldn’t. They both were young, they didn’t know what they wanted in the future, they had to get jobs, they had to pass high school, they had to keep letting their own burdens pile onto their shoulders until one night they would fall, they would break, and then the arguing would start. It is not like they were always fighting, but after a year or so of being together, things spiraled downhill. They got busier, and unlike all the nights they’d spent comforting each other, They just couldn’t be that for each other; that person who would always have time for the other. they loved each other, but loving someone isn't easy, not when you're about to be an adult, and especially not when you don't communicate. 

As if reading Jisung's thoughts, Minho speaks up,

"Something...happy?" It's a suggestion, but Jisung finds it to be an obligation, as he doesn't want to damage the mood even more. 

Something happier is easier to say than done when you consider every moment spent with your lover as happy, and it is even harder when that lover is also your ex, since you have more unhappier memories to harbor. 

He thinks about the summer holidays they spent hand in hand, where they splashed each other with water guns and ate popsicles as they bathed under the golden sun. He thinks about when they tried ice skating together, and how sore his ass was after that. (He also thinks about how he never went ice skating after that.) He thinks about when he went over to Minho's dance–

And _oh, this is perfect._

"Okay! I have one," Jisung exclaims, and watches as Minho subconsciously leans towards the table. "This was after exam season got over. Minho called me to his dance studio, so I went and right when I entered, a cringey love song I had made about hyung and I was playing, and Minho was literally dancing to it!" He hears Minho make a sound in realization, "like literally, he made a choreo to the song I had worked on for so long. I burst into tears." Jisung's heart swells up just talking about it, because Minho had danced to a song that Jisung had poured his heart into. 

"Oh I remember that. Jisung is so ugly while crying!" 

"Why you bully me?" Jisung holds his heart to act like he's hurt, and Minho snickers, even though his heart basically clenches, because shit, he had missed this so much. 

"To me, the best part about that day was probably when you tried to imitate a move I did and then ended up tripping on your own fe–"

"Okay! next question!" Jisung clasps his hand together and fakes a smile towards the camera before taking a card. 

"Did you two stop talking after you broke up?" 

_Easy question,_ Jisung thinks, bitterly. 

"We barely had time for each other while we were together, so yes, we did stop talking." Minho answers straightforwardly.

To cope with their breakup, Jisung started focusing on music more as a distraction, and from what he had heard from his friends, Minho did the same, except he busied herself with dancing. It was detrimental, because all Jisung would write about was Minho, but he can't regret it since they were the songs that got him popular years later when he decided to post them. (And no, writing about him totally didn't help Jisung get over Minho.)

"Okay I'm going to pick a card now." Minho informs. "When did you know it was really over for us?" 

Jisung processes the question, and then considers taking a shot, knowing that this question would be hard to answer. He knows how to answer it from all the months he spent wondering at what moment their relationship started deteriorating, but saying it out loud would definitely hurt like a bitch. 

"Honestly, right when we broke up." he sees Minho tilt his head, like he's mocking his own answer. "We fought often, but we were still together, so after every fight, I'd just expect things to be okay like they always were. Then one day we sat down and talked about our relationship. Minho hyung said he had a great opportunity to study in Japan, we got into another argument, and I just knew it was coming, then Minho said we should take a break from each other, so I agreed and we broke up." The words feel heavy on his tongue, and Jisung plays with his fingers on his lap as the urge to cry suddenly overtakes him. 

Dejectedly, he sighs, before gulping down the feeling of uneasiness that sits in the back of his throat. 

Minho had wanted him to be supportive, and that he was, but Jisung still didn't want Minho to leave. Minho thought Jisung didn't want him to take the opportunity, and then things escalated from there, but they didn't raise their voices at each other, they were far too tired for that. Accepting defeat, Minho said it would be better if they just break up, and although tears welled up in his eyes, he agreed. It was the best decision for them, and their last kiss after that was filled with salty tears, desperate tugs and the unwillingness to let go of each other. 

"Well, that's that." Minho mutters, and only then does Jisung realize the gloominess that hangs over Minho's eyes. He isn't sure what that is supposed to mean. It's hidden before Jisung can even think about it. 

He has the strong urge to ask Minho about it, but Minho looks uncomfortable as he avoids meeting Jisung’s eye. Instead he picks a card, not wanting to corner Minho with an even uncomfortable situation.

"Do you ever regret breaking up with each other?" 

Does he? Does he regret letting go of the Minho that brought him so much happiness? Does he regret letting go of the Minho that he hurt, and got hurt by? They were just pushing, and pulling each other until they came to a tie. A mutual agreement of some sort, to stop the tiresome duel between them. 

"It was a mutual agreement, and just as much as it hurts me to say this, it had to be done. We were only hurting each other. It was best to let go, or atleast get a break from each other. We already had so much to deal with, I think we just needed time for ourselves. We were good for each other in many ways, but we had too many growing problems of our own." Minho says after a few seconds of thinking, and it’s exactly like the conclusion Jisung had reached. (He’s thankful about that, who knows what Jisung would be feeling if Minho intentionally wanted to break up with him.)

“Pretty sad, right?” Jisung mutters as Minho takes a card. 

Minho hums in reply, “well fuck.” Minho lets out a dry laugh as his eyes scan the question. “Did you always know that we wouldn’t last?” 

Jisung looks back to the first time he realized that he was utterly in love with Minho, he thinks back to the day they moved into their first apartment together, he thinks back to the time he bought the rings for Minho, and he thinks back to when he realized that he wanted to spend his whole life with him.

"No, I thought we'd _always_ by together" Jisung's voice is a little quavery when he answers, it's feeble, like he's telling a secret. Minho looks at him with his eyes slightly widened, his mouth falling open in brief unexpectancy, before he bites his bottom lip, like he's holding himself back from saying something. 

"I saw my future with you, I wanted to grow old with you." 

A confession like this, is what makes his throat dry, because he knows. He knows exactly what Minho is talking about. They had tried so hard to keep their relationship going, but it was never enough. 

"I know, hyung. I did too…" Minho pretends like he didn't notice the way Jisung's words faltered, and in return, Jisung acts like he didn't see Minho blink back the tears that form in his eyes. 

Minho's eyes are wavering like a vulnerable leaf when he looks into them, and all Jisung wants to do is to find himself in Minho's warm embrace, the only place he feels tranquil. 

He hesitates, before breaking their eye contact to pick a card. The air around them feels sweltering, and suddenly Jisung is aware of the way his boots tap on the ground rhythmically, and the obnoxious red light that shines from the camera onto them, reminding him that they're still being recorded. 

The sound of the card being flipped breaks the unsteady silence, and he reads the question instantly, "do you still love me?" 

For a second Jisung hopes that Minho chooses to drink instead of answering, because all he’s been getting from Minho are mixed signals, from not trying to contact him even _once_ before to knowing that Minho remembers so many memories of them, like Jisung, except the difference is that, Jisung is still in love with Minho. He thinks about how he’s still stupidly hung over Minho, even after they lost all ties with each other. He finds serenity in that little buoyant thought. They never had reasons to hate each other, and although the Minho he knew would hold ludic grudges, he wasn’t callow, and he wouldn’t just hate someone over a fallout. He wants to know the answer, even if it isn’t what he wants it to be, because right now Jisung is just confused, and desperate. 

Minho unfortunately reaches over to grab a shot glass, but Jisung won’t let this chance slip away. He thinks it would be okay, if Minho doesn’t love him in the same way anymore, but all he requires is an answer, _anything,_ so he can have some closure on their relationship. So, before Minho can wrap his fingers around the bottle of alcohol, Jisung stops Minho with his own hand, his fingers mantling over the latter's warmer ones.

“Answer it. _Please.”_ The way he speaks is more or less pleading. He feels Minho’s hand fall limp into his, and when he looks up to Minho’s eyes, he can see the elder hesitating whether he should answer the question or not. A second passes, and then Minho lets out an overlong sigh, like he’s chosen his answer. He can feel Minho adjust their fingers that overlap with each other, moving them so that their fingers interlock. The gesture brings back a thousand memories, his eyes darting up to Minho’s in astonishment. When he meets his eyes again, there’s a newfound gleam in them. 

"You already know the answer to that, _Sungie_." 

Jisung thinks back to all the time's where Minho had promised them a forever, He thinks about how Minho remembers so much about them, and when he looks into Minho's eyes that hold all the love in the world, he thinks about how their fingers remain interlocked, an action that Minho would always do to him to show that he was there; that he'd always be with Jisung.

And yeah. Okay. Maybe he _does_ know the answer. 

Jisung holds his hand tighter.

  
  


(“And, CUT!” Seungmin yells, to inform that the recording has stopped, but Jisung can’t take his eyes off Minho. 

“Oh! There’s a card left.” Minho states, letting go of his hand to grab the card. Jisung pouts. 

"Would you get back with me if you had the chance to?" Minho reads, holding the card in front of his face. 

"I-" Minho lowers the card from his face as Jisung speaks, "Well, you already know the answer to that, _min_.")

**Author's Note:**

> this whole fic in a summary:  
> Minho: I wanted to spend my life with you.  
> Jisung: *cries*  
> Minho: *cries*  
> Jisung: 😀 ok anyways *picks another card* 
> 
> lmao anyways, [my twt](https://twitter.com/bequieart?s=09)  
> and [my curious cat !](https://curiouscat.qa/bequieart)
> 
> Thank you for reading ! If you’d like to show some support then please leave a kudo and comment! Have a great day !!  
> – 🌱 !!


End file.
